La place des rencontres
by Miraude
Summary: Roxas passe une soirée avec son neveu. Et il fait des rencontres... Intéressante. Os léger


**Bonjour cher lecteur et lectrices ! J'espère que mon texte vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donnez des conseils, et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, sinon Bonne lecture ^^ !**

 **Résumé :** **Roxas est en vacances à Cordoue avec Ventus (son frère jumeau), le petit-ami de celui-ci Vanitas et leur fils adoptif, Sora. Une simple soirée en compagnie de son neveu et Roxas peut faire une rencontre… Intéressante.**

 **Rating :** **K, Kplus, T**

 **«** _ **-Ven, Sora ! Vous pouvais venir s'il vous plaît**_ **, appela un homme aux yeux étrangement jaune. »**

 **Sora afficha son sourire habituel, collé à son père adoptif.**

 **Ventus interrogea Vanitas, son petit-ami, du regard :**

 **«** _ **Qu'est que tu voulais nous dire ?**_

 **-** _ **J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer: j'ai gagné un voyage à Cordoue pour 4 personnes !**_ **Répondit Vanitas.**

 **-** _ **Mais c'est géniale Papa !**_ **s'exclama Sora en sautant a cou du jeune homme.**

 **-** _ **Qui va faire le voyage avec nous?**_ **Demanda le blond en enlaçant l'élu de son cœur.**

 **-** _ **Ton frère.**_

 **-** _ **Roxas ?**_

 **-** _ **Oui.**_

 **-** _ **Ah j'ai compris, tu veux marquer des points auprès de mon frère.**_

 **-** _ **Bah je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie.**_

 **-** _ **Il est protecteur envers moi. Mais c'est une bonne idée, tu n'a qu'à l'appeler.**_

 **Voilà comment Roxas c'est retrouver dans l'avion avec son frère, son neveu et Van. Roxas était de bonne humeur et Sora n'en parlons pas il est très enthousiasme c'est la première fois qu'il prend l'avion, il a 7 ans. Après deux heures d'avion, ils arrivèrent tard, le plus jeune dormait dans les bras de Ven. Un taxi les amène devant un bel hôtel. Ils se couchèrent, épuisés par le trajet.**

 **Le lendemain**

 **« -** _ **Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?**_ **demanda Ventus à son jumeau.**

 _ **Mais, Non. Aller les amoureux ! Déguerpissez !**_ **plaisanta Roxas.** _ **Et passez une bonne soirée.**_ **»**

 **Roxas avait proposé ce matin même aux deux amants de passer une soirée ensemble, pendant que lui s'occupe de son adorable neveu. Donc Ventus et Vanitas partir. Sora et son oncle se dirigèrent dans un bar à tapas tenu par…**

 _ **« - Ro… Roxas c'est toi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, Tifa. »**_

 **La patronne est Tifa, une jeune femme brune avec un fort caractère elle est très persévérante et elle n'hésite pas à se battre pour ses intérêts obtenir ce qu'elle veut, elle est néanmoins très douce avec les autres. Elle saute dans les bras de Roxas. Oui car ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la primaire, ils se sont perdus de vue il y a trois ans quand Tifa a décidé de réaliser son rêve, c'est-à-dire d'avoir son propre bar-restaurant en Cordoue -la ville où elle est née-**

 **« -** _ **Tonton, c'est qui la jolie madame ?**_ **demande Sora un peu étonné.**

 _ **C'est Tifa, une amie d'enfance.**_

 _ **Coucou toi,**_ **Tifa s'agenouille pour être à la taille du garçon,** _ **Comment tu t'appelle ?**_

 _ **Sora !**_ **s'exclama-t-il.**

 _ **Quel beau prénom !**_ **commente Tifa,** _ **Comment vont tes papas ?**_

 _ **Très bien. Mais, tu connais mes papas ?**_

 _ **Oui, Ventus et Vanitas sont aussi de très bons amis à moi. Sinon, Vous venez papoter ou manger ?**_

 _ **Les deux.**_ **Blagua le blond. »**

 **Après un fabuleux et délicieux repas offert par la jeune femme, Les deux garçons se rendirent sur la place Tendillas au cœur de la ville de Cordoue.**

 **Au milieu, de cet espace se trouve une gigantesque fontaine surplombé d'une statue représentant un homme sur son cheval. Les jets d'eau -sur les deux côtés opposés de la fontaine- qui jaillissent à même le sol est une source de fraîcheur en cette saison et font la joie des enfants en livrant un spectacle gai et animé. Pour enrichir ce panorama nocturne, des lampadaires laisse une teinte ambré et jaunâtre à la scène qui se déroule devant les yeux émerveillés de Sora. Son oncle lui donne la permission de jouer avec les jets d'eau et il s'assoit sur le seul banc libre, juste devant son neveu pour le surveiller. Celui-ci discutait avec deux enfants qui semblaient avoir le même âge que lui : une petite rouquine et un jeune homme aux cheveux… argentés. Cette couleur est hors du commun mais ça lui va bien.**

 **« -** _ **Cette place est prise ?**_ **»**

 **Roxas se tourne pour voir son interlocuteur, un rouquin aux yeux vert, grand et mince comme une allumette. Un vert hypnotisant songea le blond.**

 **-** _ **Non, vous pouvez vous assoir.**_ **»**

 **L'inconnu s'installe donc à coté de lui, avec un sourire en coin.**

 **«** _ **\- Je m'appelle Axel, c'est bon c'est retenu ?**_ **dit l'allumette pour engager la conversation.**

 _ **Oui. Moi, c'est Roxas. »**_

 **Ils se serrent la main comme toutes personnes civilisés. Roxas poursuit la surveillance de son neveu. Le dénommé Axel regarde l'enfant puis son voisin de banc, et à nouveau le brun.**

 _ **« -C'est votre fils ?**_

 _ **-Mon neveu**_ **, répondit poliment Roxas.**

 _ **\- Vous l'aimez ? »**_

 **Axel pose les yeux sur son interlocuteur, qui semble abasourdie, lui-même ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit une chose pareille.**

 _ **« -Euh… oui. Vous avez des enfants ?**_

 _ **-Non. Par contre ne me vouvoyiez pas, s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **-D'accord, alors vo… toi aussi.**_

 _ **-Ca marche. »**_

 **Axel lève soudain la tête et admire le ciel.**

 _ **« - Je pense que je t'ai dit ça car mon père m'a toujours dit que les liens du cœur sont important.**_ **Lui confie le rouquin.**

 _ **Je comprends mieux maintenant. »**_

 **Ils se taisent un instant comme pour faire le vide dans leurs esprits.**

 _ **« -Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton père.**_ **Lance le blond.** _ **Les liens du cœur. C'est une chose précieuse et compliqué à expliquer… Enfin, je me comprends.**_

 _ **\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ces liens qui relient chaque êtres-humains par des chaînes invisibles.**_

 _ **\- D'après toi, comment se créent ces « chaînes » ? »**_

 _ **\- Dés que deux personnes s'adressent la parole.**_

 _ **\- C'est une version de voir les choses.**_

 _ **\- Et toi, comment elles se créent ?**_

 _ **\- Dés que deux personnes rentrent en contact.**_

 _ **-C'est-à-dire ?**_

 _ **\- Une poignée de main, faire la bise à quelqu'un, ce genre de contact.**_

 _ **\- Intéressant. »**_

 **Sora vient vers moi légèrement mouillé. Quatre adultes viennent récupérer l'argenté et la rouquine, ils semblent être les parents des deux enfants qui jouait avec Sora.**

 _ **« -Tonton, me suis fais de nouveaux amis : Kairi et Riku…Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur !**_ **dit-il à Axel en agitant la main.**

 _ **\- Bonjour petit !**_

 _ **\- Sora, je te présente Axel.**_ **Précise Roxas** _ **.**_

 _ **Tu es un ami de mes papas et de mon tonton ?**_

 _ **Je viens de devenir ami avec ton oncle. Mais je ne connais pas tes papas. »**_

 **Après avoir parlé un peu tout les trois, ils se séparent et rentrent chacun de leurs côtés. Le blond mis Sora au lit et attend le retour de son jumeau et Vanitas devant la télé, enfin il ne pense pas trop à l'émission ennuyeuse diffusé en ce moment. Il pense à l'étrange rencontre de tout à l'heure. Et voila, son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi ? Car un lien est tracé entre eux deux, parce qu'ils se sont souris, parler et ils sont devenu amis. Roxas a toujours eut du mal pour contrôler ses émotions ou sentiments. De plus, il n'a jamais vraiment d'ami, à par Xion, Tifa et Cloud. Il le ressent que c'est différent, leur relation, c'est autre chose. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre en sortant le blondinet de ces pensées.**

 _ **\- Bonjour c'est nous !**_ **Susurre Ventus, pensant que son fils dort.**

 _ **Salut.**_ **Répond Roxas.** _ **Alors cette soirée ?**_

 _ **Elle c'est très bien passée.**_

 _ **Content pour vous.**_

 _ **Et vous ?**_ **demanda Van.**

 _ **Ca c'est super bien passée aussi.**_

 **Sans plus de dialogues, ils sont allés dormir, car demain c'est déjà le départ.**

 **Le lendemain**

 **Les jeunes vacanciers se lèvent tôt et finissent leurs bagages. Et après, c'est le moment où vous vérifiez que vous n'avez rien oublié avant de retournez chez vous.**

 _ **«La seule chose que j'ai oublié c'est de voir une dernière fois Axel et de lui demander son numéro… Eh merde… J'ai oublié de demander…**_ **Songe le blond** _ **. »**_

 **Dans l'avion**

 **Roxas s'affale sur son siège prés du hublot. Ventus, Vanitas et Sora sont tout les trois dans la rangée devant lui. Il attend le décollage patiemment. La tête tourné vers la fenêtre de l'avion. Un homme s'assit à côté de lui. Ce même homme lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Il se retourne vivement, un peu surpris. Il se trouve nez à nez avec Axel, qui lui fait un sourire en coin bien à lui.**

 _ **« -Axel !**_ **s'exclame le blond.**

 _ **Oui en chair et en os ! Je suis content de te voir. Et cette fois ne faisons pas la même erreur : donne moi ton numéro, j'aimerai bien te revoir…**_

 _ **Moi aussi, pour solidifier notre lien du cœur...»**_


End file.
